Dudas
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Realmente hize lo correcto? - JW    ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? - SH.
1. John Pov's

No es que en realidad me importara. Es Sherlock Holmes, por el amor de dios. Pero todas estas semanas, sin que me hablará, era una tortura para mí. Sí es mi amigo, pero.. También lo considero algo más. No, no soy gay. O es lo que creo, no encuentro atracción por otros hombres más que por él. Y él ni siquiera ha mostrado una pizca de sentimiento hacía mi. ¿Cómo empezó? Bueno… Todo empezó en un caso que tuvimos…

– ¿Sherlock estás bien?. – Pregunté con temor. Parecía algo afectado, al termino del caso. Un caso "Normal", En lo que cabía. Muchas parejas gay, habían sido asesinadas, por un culto racista. Sherlock, como siempre, lo había descubierto y mandado a prisión a todos los contribuyentes. Pero había algo en la última pareja que no sabía realmente que lo afectaba. – Sherlock.

– ¿Qué… Que dijiste John?

– ¿Qué si te encuentras bien?

– Ah, si… Solo que… – Quedó mirando nuevamente al cuerpo tendido allí.- El se parece mucho a ti.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, mira. Las facciones, El contraste que tiene en sus ojos. El cabello rubio cenizo…

– ¿Te fijas en mi?

– Solo decía. – Volvió a su semblante frío y sin esperanza. Comenzó a caminar agradeciendo a Molly y salió del hospital. Yo me quedé, inspeccionando al cuerpo, en realidad tenía muy pocas facciones que se parecieran a mí… Pero, ¿Por qué a Sherlock lo afectó?.

Preferí ignorarlo, entonces siguió un caso, tras otro y tras otro. Seguíamos siendo como siempre, hasta que en un momento, en otoño. Cuando las hojas comenzaban a car, quedamos en un bosque, estábamos saliendo de una escena del crimen, de donde nos había llevado Lestrade. Un paraje muy hermoso para que fuese manchado por un crimen tan Brutal. En esos días, la importancia que Sherlock le daba a algunas cosas de las que hacía, me confundía. Y entonces me aclaré. Estaba realmente enamorado de él. Y tenía que decírselo.

– Sherlock, Tengo que decirte algo. – Dije firmemente, soy un militar y no me gusta dar rodeas con las cosas. No me gusta pensar, eso se lo dejo a Sherlock.

– Dime John. – Miraba a su celular, Tal vez buscaba algún indicio del asesino, alguna aclaración de las pistas claras que había dejado para él.

– E-Es… - Aclaré levemente mi garganta, torciendo un poco la boca, pues no me prestaba atención. Y entonces lo solté. – Estoy enamorado de ti.

– … - Miró hacia mí, casi tirando el Celular. Creo que por un momento, lo vi palidecer. Y temí. Entonces recobró su semblante y … Camino, dándome la espalda.

Y me quedé allí. Sin respuesta. Sin siquiera mover un centímetro. Y sentí como el mundo comenzaba a oscurecer. A destruirse alrededor mío. Fui un estúpido. Pensé. ¿Por qué dije eso?. Me reproché.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada por revertirlo, simplemente esperar… Y no sentir nada. Hasta que fuera tiempo de sentir. Y si era necesario, Lo vería a la cara. Y le diría que fue un error. Que en realidad no estoy enamorado de él, aun que por dentro me estuviese matando. Negaría que lo quiera más que como un amigo. Aun que todas las noches sueño con él, No. No sueño cosas… Como las que se están imaginando, Sueño un mundo paralelo, donde él realmente tiene sentimientos por mí. Donde en realidad Sherlock… Me ama.

Pero lo negaría, y ahora lo estaré negando, Negando hasta que me duela.

No voy a arruinar nuestra amistad, más de lo que ya lo arruiné.

Caminé después de un rato, ya no vi ni su sombra en el bosque, así que seguí caminando, con los sentimientos alejándose de mi, mientras daba paso por paso hasta dirigirme a la salida. Allí se encontraban ya varias patrullas. Alcancé a ver a Donovan que me hacía una señal de por donde Sherlock se había ido, solo sonreí con cordialidad y alcé los hombros. Yendo hacía la dirección contraría. Tenía que ver a alguien. ¿Mi hermana?, No. No quiero entablar esta conversación con ella… ¿Con Mycroft?. Bah!, como con Mycroft… ¿Sarah?.. No. Ya sé. La única persona que también lastima Sherlock sin piedad, y aún así lo ama con toda su alma… Molly. Estoy celoso de ella. Pues, Ella es bastante bonita, y la verdad es una chica. No sé por qué Sherlock no le hace caso, es realmente su tipo, y hace todo por él… Pero bueno, con alguien tengo que hablar.

Así que me dirigí hasta el hospital y entré. Estaba sola, como siempre. Es una mujer muy hermosa, mientras está capturando en hojas de reporte las características de la autopsia realizada. Ella podría ayudarme a ahuyentar el dolor, con consejos y con su amabilidad y dulzura.

– H-Hola Molly.

– ¿Dr. Watson?, Buenas tardes. ¿Sherlock se encuentra bien?

– Sí. –Me reí, se preocupa tanto por él. – Yo, en realidad quería hablar contigo.

– H-Hablar? – Escuche un tono de nervio y me invito a sentar junto con ella con una sonrisa. – Si claro, dígame, ¿Qué pasa?... No me diga. Lo veo en su rostro, Es Sherlock , ¿Cierto?, Sí. Lo supuse.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?, soy un idiota. Le dije "Estoy enamorado de ti" Al hombre con carencia de sentimientos. Y ahora, no creo que me hable.

– ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

– Solo palideció por un segundo, casi tira su móvil y se fue.

– Umm – Volteó hacia los papeles, pensando muy sería, y después me sonrió. – Lo único que puede hacer, es esperar.

– ¿Esperar? – Dije con incredulidad.

– Sí, si no ocurre nada. John, Como yo. Tendrá que guardar muy bien esto. – Colocó su índice encima de mi pecho, señalando mi corazón. – Ambos lo queremos mucho, y se nota que usted más de lo que yo. Yo lo admiró, Sí. Pero usted se nota que lo ama. –Sonrió ampliamente y eso me calmo un poco. – Le recomiendo que cada que pase algo, me diga. No es que yo quiera ser alguna clase de chismosa ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir algo asustada. – Es solo que no me gusta verlo sufrir. Yo sé que Sherlock Holmes le estima mucho…

– Gracias, entonces le mantendré informada capitán. –Bromeé, hice una señal de respeto, como solía hacer a mis comandantes militares, y me retiré. Volví a Baker Street. Pero estaba vació.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Continuará...<span>_**


	2. Sherlock Pov's

Sangre. Destellos. No, No era por una pistola. ¿Tendría que haber pólvora, no? Es lo más común cuando dan un tiro de gracia. La ropa, si la ropa, ajustada, él se veía algo extraño. Era el último caso de la secta racista, todos los gay eran igual para mí, como cualquier otra clase de persona. A mí no me van ni me viene su presencia, ni vivos ni muertos. Supongo que es la igualdad. ¿No?, De todas formas, por cualquier persona, atraparía un culto así. Me dan asco las personas racistas. Entonces fue cuando vi que todos los gay tenían tatuado detrás de la oreja izquierda un símbolo racista de aquel culto. Después de eso me fue bastante sencillo encontrar a los asesinos.

Pero… El último hombre, fue algo diferente, era bastante parecido a John, en realidad como siempre lo digo, él mira pero nunca observa. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta del collar que representaba su alistamiento al ejercito, era un ex militar como él, tenía el cabello idéntico, su boca… Su boca era igual, y la pronunciación de los ojos. Pero él, nunca se da cuenta.

Lo que me sobresaltó fue el hecho de haberme imaginado a John tendido inerte en el suelo. Me asusté por un segundo y daba vueltas en el asunto y conjeturas de cómo podría salvarlo en cada escenario creado por mi turbia mente. Pero entonces su voz me atrajo a la realidad. Solo contesté que todo estaba bien.

Entonces los casos pasaron, como siempre, aburridos y fáciles de manejar. El 16 de octubre fue lo que me ha puesto en este estado. De duda, de… Asosiego. No sé que me pasó cuando escuche él – "Estoy enamorado de ti"- Sé que soy alguien nuevo en el ambiente del "amor", porque ni siquiera creo en el, y ahora, mi… Mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de mi. No supe cómo reaccionar, y solo me di la vuelta. Alejándome lo más rápido de él. Vi como Lestrade me llamó pero no le hice caso.

Llegue a Baker Street, y tenía que pensar. No sé realmente que ocurre conmigo, que no fui capaz ni de decirle un "Lo siento, John. Pero yo no siento nada por ti" como la primera vez, cuando pensé que me estaba invitando a salir Esa vez fue fácil, yo solo estaba ocupándome de buscar al taxista, y no llevábamos más que unos días de conocernos. No sentía nada por él aún…

¿Espera, dije "aún"?

Sí, lo dije… ¿Ahora qué hago?. Pensé y salí de allí, de todas formas John no había llegado, pensé que me habría seguido, pero no lo hizo. Entonces seguramente se desahogaría con Sarah. Solo hice una mueca de desagrado hacía mi mismo al pensar a John con esa… Mujer. Y Negué varias veces, cerrando los ojos. Ya me estaba afectando su declaración. Necesito ver a Mycroft.

Llegue a su club, aquel de los hombres prejuiciosos que gustan de "leer" con"paz" y "tranquilidad". Vaya! Que aburrido es eso… Seguí caminando hasta su oficina privada, ya me sabía el camino perfectamente sin tener que preguntar a nadie, una de las reglas primordiales en ese aburrido y monótono club es el de no hablar. Se penaliza con la expulsión. Bah, es de más aburrido.

Pase por un montón de hombres en sillones individuales, muchos viudos. Muchos divorciados, pasando de los 50. Uno era peculiar, era uno de esos políticos importantes cercanos a la reina, otro era seguramente mano derecha de él, porque ambos leían la misma cosa, y cada que uno pasaba una página, volteaba a ver al otro.

No me interesó, aburrido. Postre mi mano en la puerta y abrí lentamente, como siempre Mycroft se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio, a las únicas personas que nunca he podido leer, es a mi madre, a mi hermano y a "La mujer". Y como siempre, entré con silencio y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

– Hola Hermano.

– Hola, Mycroft.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Y el Dr. Watson?

– Yo… – Me quedé en silencio, y eso le dio absolutamente todo a Mycroft, y sonrió con maldad, no sabía el por qué, pero bajo lo que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en el escritorio, aun mirándome fijamente.

– Se han peleado.

– No.

– Interesante… – Se levanto y se paró frente a su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas. – No me digas… ¿Te lo dijo?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Tu rostro, Sherlock. Entonces. ¿Te lo dijo?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

– "Estoy enamorado de ti"

– Vaya! – Comenzó a reír y coloco una palma rente a su boca, y pude leer claramente el rostro de "lo sabía" que siempre ponía de pequeño cuando resolvía algún misterio antes que yo. – ¿Y tú que dijiste? – Su rostro cambió a uno más serio.

– Nada.

– ¡¿Nada!

– No.

– Sherlock, Sherlock… ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

– No sé.

– Ay, Sherlock. – Negó con la cabeza – Ni por qué Mrs Adler te jugo ese revés entendiste cuanto se preocupaba por ti John. En fin, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– No… – Me avergoncé, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en un principio, solo pensé en Mycroft… Porque aparte de John, el es el único que me conoce bien. – No lo sé.

– Piénsalo, Sherlock. No es necesario que le contestes. No ahora. Pero, piénsalo. Quiero que me informes. – Se sentaba en el escritorio tomando su lectura de nuevo.

– No tengo por qué hacerlo.

– Oh!, querido hermano, pero lo harás. Ahora vete. Ya es tarde y John se preocupará por ti, por nada.

Y así lo hice, Salí de allí y me dirigí nuevamente al apartamento, por alguna razón… Ahora las parejas atraían más mi atención, el rostro, los ojos dilatados que tenían el uno y el otro, la respiración acortada cuando se acercaban a besarse, los pies siempre dirigidos al otro, en señal de atracción. Los ojos cerrados al contacto de los labios… Los labios. ¿Qué sería besar a John?.

Llegué a Baker Street. Lo vi en su laptop, tecleando como siempre, iba a decirle algo. Pero simplemente las palabras no salieron. Solo me fui a mi cuarto, con mi violín, a encerrarme un rato.

Y no le hablé por unas cuantas semanas. No es que no quisiera. Solo… Las palabras no salían.


	3. Molly Pov's

[Gracias a LackyChan por enseñarme este cover de Coldplay: .com/watch?v=DFr3p71s-8k Queda perfecto para el fic :) Te quiero Mi Holmes :D]

Suspiré, Miré mi móvil y allí se encontraba una foto de la navidad, pasada, la había vuelto a pasar con Sherlock… Bueno, en Teoría con Sherlock y John. Miré el rostro de John, y jamás me había dado cuenta, pero sus ojos estaban posados en Sherlock… Como siempre. Sonreí, Me gusta mucho Sherlock Holmes, y cuando me pide algo, por una estúpida y extraña razón, actúo como una tonta niña de Secundaria y acepto todo y hago todo por él. Pero sé que Sherlock está enamorado… Y no de mí.

La semana pasada había venido al laboratorio John, a pedirme consejos.

Sí, consejos. A una mujer que se la pasa en la Morgue y tuvo por novio a un Consultor Criminal.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?...

Por más que quisiera que Sherlock en verdad me mirara, no solo por "Molly, la chica que le ayuda", No podía. Una de las cosas que me enseño mi madre. Es a leer los sentimientos de las personas por los ojos, como cuando mi papá iba a morir. Notaba su tristeza cuando nadie lo notaba.

Así como veo la de Sherlock estos días, No se han hablado más de lo usual. Un "Encontraste eso?", "Sí", "Bien necesito que vayas allá…".

A John eso lo afecta demasiado. Cada que termina un caso, recurre a mí.

Se le nota lo desesperado y adolorido que está. Y no lo culpo. Pero es que no se da cuenta de que Sherlock está igual… Si tan siquiera lo mirara a los ojos…

– ¿Molly?

– ¿Disculpa?, Ah John! Lo siento, ¿A que hora llegaste? – Lo miré sorprendida, en realidad no sabía que estaba allí.

– No te preocupes… Necesito hablar por última vez contigo.

– ¿Última vez? ¿Qué pasó?

– Ya me cansé. – Suspiró con derrota y se sentó sobre la silla al lado mío cruzando los brazos.

– Solo han pasado unas semanas.

– "Unas semanas" Exactamente… Y no me habla, ya como antes. Soy un idiota, jamás debí decir eso… ¿Sabes?, Lo soy.

– No lo eres… – Lo tomé de la mano, y el solo se recargó en mi hombro, era tan tierno… Como un oso afelpado. Solo pude atinar a sonreir.

– John?... – Se escuchaba una voz… Una voz que me estremeció, y a él también. Nos apartamos y lo miramos. Sherlock Estaba parado frente a la puerta, Traía el celular en la mano, pude notar que estaba escribiendo en él, pero al vernos, lo bajó y nos miro con… Una especie de sorpresa y decepción. Tristeza y dolor.

– S-Sherlock… ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo… – Se quedó en silencio, miró a otro lado, ocultándolo todo y volvió a vernos, poso sus ojos ante mi mano, que estaba sobre la de John… Yo solo quería confortarlo, Sherlock. No me odies… – Nada, Quería ver un cuerpo. Pero ya veo que estás ocupado. Te dejo "enamorarte" a tu gusto. – Dijo con enfurecimiento y salió de allí.

– Sher…– Se quedó sin habla y me miró. Yo solo no sabía qué hacer, como arreglarlo, así que salí detrás de Sherlock. Quería aclararlo, no quería que por mi culpa él y John pelearan más. De verdad, De verdad quiero verlos juntos. John es la única persona en el mundo, que a Sherlock le importa.

– Sherlock, espera! Por favor.

– No es necesario Molly. Regresa con él. – Seguía caminando mientras observaba su móvil.

– No-No es lo que crees!

– ¡¿Cómo no va a ser lo que creo! – Volteó a mirarme, gritándome como jamás lo había hecho, y… Me miró de una forma tan cruel, que por un segundo, sentí que lo merecía.. Pero no, John y yo no habíamos hecho nada.

– N-No lo es… él esta preocupado por…

– Basta Molly… – Se escuchó John detrás mirándolos, y pasó de largo a Sherlock. – Déjalo. Que piense lo que se le de la maldita gana… – Salió de allí.

– John! – Lo miró con furia y salió tras él.

Solo me quedé allí, parada, sin decir absolutamente nada.

En la noche, Estaba saliendo del hospital, como siempre, me había tocado doblar turno hasta las 12. Y así fue, cerré la morgue, apague las luces y tomé mis cosas, necesitaba llegar a mi casa, tenía la preocupación de John y Sherlock. Por como los conocía, ambos eran bastante… Tontos e impulsivos…

Revisaba a cada hora mi celular para ver si John no me había marcado para contarme algo nuevo, pero.. Nada.

Entonces salí y un cuerpo me abordó, cerré mis ojos por miedo y coloqué mi bolsa frente a mí, no quería que me hicieran daño.

– S-Solo llévesela!

– Molly por dios…

– S-Sherlock? – Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me enojé con él, casi me mataba del susto. – ¿Q-Que haces aquí?, ¡Casi me matas del susto!

– Necesito saber que es lo que tienes con John.

– Lo que yo… ¿Qué? – Comenté con duda, entrecerrando mis ojos, como tratando de entender que eso era broma. Pero lo decía en serio. Lo sabía, Sherlock tenía celos. – N-Nada…

– No me mientas Molly.

–¡No te miento!, D-De la única persona que estoy… enamorada… – Me quedé en pausa, ¿Se lo diría?, Bueno… Ya me ha rechazado una vez… Y la verdad yo quiero su felicidad más que la mía propia. – Es de ti…

– … – Me soltó y me miro son decir nada.

– ¿Vuelves a quedarte en silencio?

– ¿Qué? – Me lo preguntó, pero sé que sabía a que me refería.

– Sherlock, Te quiero mucho y te admiro… Pero, Sé que él te ama, más que yo. Y eso me alegra mucho… En serio! – Lo tomé de la mano y sonreí. Por dentro, mi corazón se rompía lentamente, desgarrando cada uno de mis sentidos. – Y quiero que seas realmente feliz. De verías decírselo…

– D-Decir que? – Me miró fijamente, él necesitaba una respuesta… Es como un gatito acorralado…

– Que lo amas… – Sonreí y el abrió sus ojos. Entendiendo todo.

– Yo no…

– Si lo haces… Lo sé, Lo veo en tus ojos… Lo veo cuando lo miras. Cuando le sonríes, Cuando te habla. Cuando ni siquiera te escucha. Lo haces, Lo haces con mucha intensidad.

– Yo… – Se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez.

– Vamos Sherlock. No es tan difícil ¿No crees? – Le tomé la mano y lo llevé caminando hasta una parada de taxis, para tomar el mío, entonces lo solté. Me sentí tan feliz de llevarlo de la mano por unos momentos… – Necesitas decírselo antes de que John se aleje de ti para siempre.

– A-Alejarse? El no puede hacer eso.

– Si no eres sincero con él, se cansará… Ya lo está. Lo lastimas demasiado.

– ¿Lo hago? – Miró al suelo y por un segundo su hermoso cabello ondulado le cubrió los ojos en una sombra. – Soy un idiota.

– No, Sherlock. Solo que… esto es nuevo para ti. – Le di un beso en la mejilla mientras paraba un taxi y me subí en él. – Ve y se muy sincero con él. – Cerré la puerta y lo dejé, él miraba pensativo como se alejaba mi taxi, yo seguía volteando a verlo, entonces vi como tomo otro taxi y se retiró.

Recuerdo, Que esa noche. John me mandó un mensaje…

_"Molly… Molly! No lo puedo creer, él… él me lo ha dicho… me lo dijo, No se si golpearlo… o Besarlo, Creo que haré la primera… Y cuando esté inconsciente la segunda! Jaja… Gracias Molly, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. – **JW**"_

Sé que lloré con una combinación de Dolor y felicidad por los dos. Mi corazón aún lo quería, y por eso lo quería ver feliz. Solo lloré.


	4. Mycroft Pov's: Conclusión

Agosto 26.

Miré mi móvil y sonreí. Estaba seguro de que mi hermano entraría por la puerta a contarme algo nuevo. Sherlock es un libro abierto para mí. No quiero ser presumido, pero los dotes de deducción que sacó, yo los tengo más desarrollados. Por eso no me fue tan difícil saber que John se le había declarado.

Repasemos los hechos…

John, ni siquiera conocía a Sherlock del todo. Y aún así se mudó con él. Lo sigue y lo idolatra… Como una fan… Me reí.

Sherlock, jamás se había preocupado por nadie, hasta que lo conoció a él, todo sentido del "deber" y "buenas acciones" fueron encargadas de hacerse notar, por John. Y eso le encantaba.

¿Por qué espío a mi hermano?, Es simple. Es un idiota. Y además es mi hermano. Sí, él y yo somos "casi" inhumanos, pero aún así. No dejo de recordarlo como el pequeño pirata al que debía proteger, por obligación y porque es mi pequeño hermano. La única persona que ha logrado cuidarlo tanto o más que yo.. Adivinen quién es…?

Anthea llegó con el último reporte, ella había estado vigilándolos, desde que Sherlock había salido de mi "Despacho" en el club. Así que como sé, ella sabe bien lo que ocurrió la noche en que Sherlock se declaró. Pero, quería esperar a que él me lo contara. Y así fue. Exactamente a las cuatro en punto, entró por la puerta, sacándose la bufanda. Se le notaba a kilómetros una disimulada sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos, que no le había visto desde su primer caso que resolvió en la infancia.

– ¿Y bien? – Le dije, el solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado, acomodándose su saco, y sentándose en el sofá – Tengo todo el día.

– Creo que al final de cuentas, uno de los dos si tiene sentimientos.

– Ya lo sabía, Sherlock. Desde pequeño tienes muchos sentimientos, no es sano guardarlos todos. – Dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa, a lo cual el solo rodó los ojos. Soy su hermano mayor, pero aún me gusta molestarlo.

– ¿Quieres que te lo diga cómo fue?

– Como tú gustes decírmelo…

– Llegué, el estaba en el sofá acababa de bañarse y…

– No, pensándolo bien… No quiero que lo cuentes. – Pensé, y deduje lo que sabía que había pasado.

– No… No es lo que piensas, dios. Pensé que eras más listo. – Comenzó a reír, y ahora el que rodo los ojos era yo.

– Bien, entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Lo miré, pero él no me miraba. Me quedé parado unos minutos, no sabía como comenzar.

– Ajá. ¿Después?

– Bueno, el solo volteo a verme de reojo, Y se lo dije. Le dije. "John, Creo que te amo."

– ¿Y?

– Tiró el libro que estaba leyendo hacía mi. Al menos no me lastimo tanto. – Me mostraba un moretón en el brazo, pude ver claramente la acción de haberse protegido la cara con este.

– ¿Entonces?

– Se levanto y me besó.

– Vaya… – Lo supuse. Entonces se levantó de nuevo y tomó sus cosas.

– Me voy… Tengo un caso, y John me espera con Lestrade.

– Está bien – Ocupe mi vista en mi móvil, Mensajeé a Anthea, y vi como Sherlock se retiro, a los pocos minutos entro la mujer sonriendo.

– ¿Al final le conto, Mr. Holmes?

– Sí, pero a su modo. Dime todo lo que pasó.

– Omito los detalles específicos?

– Si no es mucha molestia… – Sonreí a medias, no quería saber más de lo que necesitaba.

– Bueno, Sherlock llegó como a eso de las 11 de la Noche, Lo seguí y por los micrófonos que tiene en la sala de estar. – Sonreí, hace mucho que los había puesto allí. Desde la explosión. – Pude escuchar claramente los pasos que daba Sherlock hacía la sala. Pero no podía ver bien, así que nos colocamos cerca de las ventanas, y por suerte. Estaban abiertas. Así que observé claramente como se quedaba parado, ya habían pasado 5 minutos, y él no se movía. Entonces John se desesperó y lo miró de reojo.

– Entiendo.

– Sí, Entonces escuche como Sherlock dijo: "John…" Y el otro no le hacía caso, volvió la mirada a la T.V, él es muy aburrido Mr. Holmes, ve programas aburridos de la televisión y …

– Anthea…

– Sí, lo siento. Entonces, Sherlock tomó el control que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá de John y la apagó, John lo miró con molestia y se iba a levantar. Cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar; "John, Creo que te amo… No, No lo creo… Te amo."

– Ajá…

– John se quedó sin hablar, solo se recargo en el sofá, viéndolo detenidamente, como viendo si era una broma lo algo así, entonces tomó el primer libro que encontró y se lo arrojó. Debo admitir, Mr. Holmes. Que eso me pareció enternecedor y divertido al mismo tiempo.

– Continúa.

– Sí, Bueno el asunto, es que Sherlock en un movimiento, se protegió con su antebrazo y al momento que lo bajó, John lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo besó, como una novela de amor barata.

– No hables así de mi hermano, por favor querida.

– Lo lamento mucho. No lo haré – Sonrío, Yo sé que no lo volvería a hacer.

– ¿Y al final?

– Sherlock le correspondió. Entonces se miraron por unos segundos, y bueno… Entraron a la habitación de Sherlock – Me miró por unos segundos, sonrojada y bajando la mirada. – No debió poner los micrófonos también en la habitación del joven Sherlock…

– Dios.. Te dije que omitieras datos…– Miré al techo con algo de fastidio.

– Lo sé!, lo siento! – Se reía con inocencia, pero yo noté toda la intención que tuvo para decir ello. – Después de unas horas, John y Sherlock salieron, estaban en bata, me pareció muy encantador. – Rodé los ojos, nuevamente cosas que no quería saber…– Para ser sincera, hacen una linda pareja… Al final, John mandó un mensaje, se reía por lo bajo y Sherlock le pregunto qué hacía, y el solo dijo "Agradecer a alguien" y .. bueno, fue todo.

– Ya veo… Puedes retirarte… – La vi salir y entonces, volví la mirada al calendario.

26 de agosto. Seguramente hoy será su aniversario dentro de un año. Un normal y simple día para mí. Pero para gente "normal" como ellos no lo sería. Un pequeño sonido del radio que había dejado Anthea comenzó a sonar. Me acerqué, y lo tomé. LA curiosidad siempre ha sido la única falla en mí.

– Dios no… – Lo volví a dejar en su lugar, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado.

Además de haber escuchado un "Ya volviste!, Sh-Sherlock" Escuché claramente un; "Ee-espera, aquí no… Espe-… ah… ahhh…ahhh".

Espero que pronto regresé o haya otra explosión en su casa, para ir a quitar todos esos "benditos" micrófonos…


End file.
